


Safe and Sound With You

by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: AU Where They Don't Die At The En, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Hannah Foster, Black Friday, F/F, Injury, Minor Violence, One or Two Sexual Jokes, Panic Attacks, Religion, Wiggly - Freeform, also some lore i casually dropped while i was at it, minor kidnapping, noel has adhd its canon but i dont really bring it up, posting this bc it's noel's birthday in my canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: Noel and Lex decide it's their day to leave on Black Friday. Hannah doesn't think so.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Safe and Sound With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192812) by [shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars). 



> hi !! this is a little build off of one of my prompt fills, posting this because it's miss noel's birthday !!

Today was the day. The day they were finally selling the Wiggly and getting out of this stupid, no-good town. Noel had a car from Charlotte as incentive to get her license. Lex would be driving. Noel still didn’t like driving a car, and the thought of driving all the way to California, especially with two people this important to her, was a nightmare. 

“So, you just need to watch Hannah until I get off my shift at noon, and then we’re out of here!” Lex told her. 

“Me and Banana are gonna just hang out,” Noel said, stretching. She had just rolled out of bed, passing Lex the car keys. “She seems like she’s having an off day, though. Tired and...not really responsive to me.”

“Yeah, she’s having a bad day today,” Lex said. “She’s been kinda mumbling stuff all morning. Not a lot of it makes any goddamn sense.” 

“I’ll stay with her,” Noel said softly, rubbing her face. Lex lit a cigarette and watched her girlfriend’s face fall.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She asked. 

“You’re gonna put that out before you come near me, right?”

Lex sighed, and nodded. “Of course I will, babe.” She immediately stomped out the cigarette. “Sorry. I’ll smoke later.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Noel murmured. “It’s okay, I promise.” 

“I’m sorry, Ellie.” Lex put a hand on Noel’s arm. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“It’s okay, really.” Noel leaned her head against Lex’s shoulder and lingered there for just a moment. “You know I try to get used to it.” She took her hand in hers. “So fucking close to Cali. I could just go pick up the opening at Beanies, Banana can take a chair at the counter, relax with me…”

“Whatever you wanna do, babe,” Lex said softly. “You can do whatever you feel like. Just don’t let anyone see the backpack.” 

“Bold of you to assume Emma checks ym bag unless I sneak her alcohol.

“I know,” Lex said with a chuckle, putting her hands up. “I’m just saying.” She sighed. “Well, I’d better get in there.” She rolled her eyes. “You know how Frank likes me to be on time.” 

“Yeah.” Noel caught her chin and kissed her. She tasted like coffee and cigarette smoke. Noel didn’t mind the taste of it so much, especially not when it was on Lex’s lips. “I’ll see you at noon.” Lex looked at her.

“Is that lipstick?” 

“Maybe,” Noel said with a grin. “You like it?” 

“I do,” Lex said. “You look pretty, Ellie. Dressed up for Cali?”

“You know it,” Noel winked. “Where’s Banana?”

“Still in the car,” Lex replied. “Told her to wait for you there. Wanted a minute alone with you.” She winked at Noel before tossing her the car keys. “Go get her, text me your plan, alright, babe?”

“I’ll text you,” Noel promised. She kissed Lex one more time for good measure, before going to Lex’s car to find Hannah. 

As promised, Hannah was sitting in the backseat of Lex’s car. One of Noel’s flannels was clutched tightly around her and she rocked back and forth, her eyes closed. 

“Banana?” Noel asked softly, rapping on the car window with her knuckle. “Hey, Banana,” She bent down, opening the door.

Hannah started when Noel touched her arm. 

“Just me,” She whispered. “You feeling okay, hon? Wanna talk about it?” She reached out to take her hand in hers.

“Bad.” Hannah’s voice trembled a little. “Cross. Black and White?” 

“Black and White,” Noel let the words linger. “Banana, it’s gonna be okay. Where do you want to go today?”

“Away.” Hannah looked in Noel’s eyes, something she rarely did. “ _ Far  _ away.” 

“Wanna go to Beanies?” Noel asked, “I gotta tell Lexie where we’re meeting her.”

“Beanies.” Hannah considered it. “Yeah. Or Pizza Pete’s. Gotta go away.” 

“Okay,” Noel said. She kissed Hannah’s head gently. “I’ll just tell Lexie where we’re goin,’ okay? Just a few more hours, Banana, and then we’ll be gone.” She reached out her pinkie. “Pinky promise.”

Hannah locked pinkies with Noel. “More badder.” 

“What?” 

“Things are gonna get badder.” 

“How bad?”

Hannah didn’t answer. She just swallowed hard and went back to staring at her knees. 

Noel furrowed her eyebrow as she texted Lex. 

_ Ellie: banana and i r going to beanies, banana got worse so dont think mall is good idea , dont wanna overstim her  _

_ Lex: gotcha see u at noon ily <3333 _

_ Ellie: ily2 <3  _

Noel got into the driver's seat of Lex’s car, tapping her fingers anxiously on the wheel. She still wasn’t a fan of cars. She hated them, in fact. She hated being in control. It wasn’t something she was comfortable with. She could feel her breathing growing more rapid. 

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself. “Banana, we’re gonna walk.” She decided, chickening out.

“Okay,” Hannah mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s cold, but we need to walk.” She got out and waited for Hannah.

“S’okay,” Hannah replied as she climbed out of the car. “Let’s just go.” She took Noel’s hand as they walked to Beanies, Noel calling Emma.

“Emma, are you working today?”

“Uh, no, actually, I’m off today.” 

“Who’s on?”

“Nora, I think,” Emma said. “Why?” 

“Shit,” Noel murmured. “So I’m gonna work one last shift before, um, we go.” She’d confided her plans in Emma and Paul. “To make a little extra money. It’s last minute.”

“I didn’t know you were leaving today,” Emma said softly. “Maybe I’ll stop and say goodbye.” 

“We just decided, um, it’d be easier.” Noel said. She was going to miss Emma. “Please do.”

“I’ll try,” Emma said. “No promises, but I can try. I’m kind of, um, babysitting today.” 

“Okay,” Noel said. “Who?”

“My nephew,” Emma said, “He and Paul are currently deep in a game of Monopoly.” 

“Don’t get pregnant too fast,” Noel said as she opened the back door to Beanies. “See you later?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Emma grumbled. “I’ll see you later.” 

Beanie’s was strangely empty for this time of the morning. 

“Hey, Nora,” Noel said. “Thought I’d work one last shift?” She managed a smile for her now-former boss.

“Noel!” Nora was weirdly excited to see her. She’d never heard Nora sound this enthusiastic at her entrance before, or enthusiastic at all. “This is perfect. I was actually about to call you.” 

“Oh?” Noel asked, “Why?”

“Well, I gotta go get in line for one a’them Wigglies, and I need someone to work the counter.” Nora took off her apron. “And Emma said she couldn’t.” She rolled her eyes as if she couldn’t believe Emma had that audacity. 

“Well, Emma’s worked the whole month,” Noel shrugged. “Go get in line then. I’ll cover the shop.” She held Hannah close to her. “Banana and I’ll be a good duo, right, Banana?” She ruffled her hair. 

“Make sure the kid don’t get into anything,” Nora said. 

“Nothing I don’t pay for out of pocket.” 

“Good.” Nora tossed her apron on the counter. “Bye, Noel. Have a nice life or whatever, if I don’t see you.” 

Noel sighed and tied her apron around her waist. “Banana, come here, let’s get you something to eat.” She made a cup of tea for Hannah and then looked. “Sandwich?”

“Not hungry.” 

“But you do need to eat,” Noel said. “I know you’re not hungry, but I’d love it if you ate before we go.” She put the tea in front of her. “Drink this. I can grab you a book or something if you want.” 

Hannah shook her head. “Wanna talk to Webby.” 

“Okay, tell Webby I say hello,” Noel put the sandwich in front of her. “You  _ need _ to eat, Banana.”

“I will,” Hannah said, picking at the sandwich.

“Thank you.” Noel touched her hand. “We’re gonna be outta here soon, Banana. I promise. Me, you, and Lexie.” 

Hannah didn’t answer for a moment. She just looked down at her sandwich and nodded. “Hope so.” 

Beanies had only a few customers here and there. At noon, Noel closed up shop and sighed, hanging up her apron. She made two coffees and another tea.

“Hey, Banana,” Noel said, glancing over at her when she put the cup down.

Hannah’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was rocking back and forth again. Her lower lip trembled and it seemed like she was about to burst into tears. 

“Banana, what’s wrong?”

“D-Doll,” Hannah burst out. “Bad. Lexie.” 

“Is Lexie okay?” Noel bent down to her level. “Do you wanna go see her?”

“B-bad,” Hannah mumbled again. “Cross. Black and White. Webby says go.” Hannah started to sob in earnest. “N-no, no, NO!” 

“Okay, okay, it’s okay,” Noel said. “We’re gonna go see Lexie now, alright? Let’s go.” She tried to help Hannah up. “Banana, we gotta go. It’s noon, see?”

Hannah shoved Noel away and ran out the door of Beanie’s. 

“Hannah!” Noel yelled, and ran to catch up with her. “ _ Hannah _ !”

Hannah was running full-tilt down the street back towards the mall, not seeming to care whether or not Noel was with her. Noel could hardly keep up with her. She really wasn’t athletic anymore.

“Hannah! Hannah, wait up!” Noel was panting. 

Hannah just kept running, full-speed, towards the mall. She stopped in the parking lot. Noel grabbed her arm.

“Don’t run away like that again, you hear me?” She said. Not as much angry as worried. “You can’t do that, Hannah.”

Hannah jumped when Noel grabbed her arm. “You gotta stay out.” She jerked away from Noel and turned to her. 

“We gotta get Lex.” Noel grabbed her arm again. 

“Webby says stay out,” Hannah said. 

“I’ll call her,” Noel called Lex on her phone, holding onto Hannah. 

“Won’t work.” Hannah shook her head. “Won’t work.” 

Something crashed inside the mall, a loud sound that echoed in Noel’s head. She started and looked up. She took Hannah’s hand.

“What was that?” 

“Bad,” Hannah said. “Wiggly. Bad.” She took the backpack off her shoulder, showing it to Noel. “Really bad. Gotta go.” 

“We can’t leave without Lexie.”

“No.” Hannah shook her head. “I go. You stay.” She pointed to the mall. “Stay out.” 

“No, Hannah, I…” Noel said, “You can’t go.”

“Have to.” Hannah stepped away from Noel. “Only way.” 

“I can’t let you go alone,” Noel said quietly. “Lex wouldn’t forgive me if anything happened to you, sweet girl.”

“No other choice.” Hannah didn’t look up at Noel. “Sorry, Ellie. Bye.” 

She pushed Noel back as hard as she could, before sprinting towards the mall as fast as her legs would take her. How she had so much energy, Noel didn’t know. But she also knew Hannah couldn’t go alone, so she ran after her. 

She wasn’t sure what landed her with her hands tied behind her back, on her knees in front of Dr. Monroe’s wife, Linda, but she sure did  _ something _ . She’d babysat for Linda a couple of times. Not many. But the woman had always been unpleasant, now she was downright unhinged. 

“We found this heretic by the door, prophet,” the man who’d brought her here said. “We brought her to you.” 

“But I didn’t do anything,” Noel said quietly. “Mrs. Monroe, what’s going on?”

Linda bent down so she was eye level with Noel. “Oh, Noel, Noel, Noel. You’ve been hiding from us.” 

“No I haven’t,” Noel said, shying away from Linda’s fingers.

“I’m going to ask you one question, darling,” Linda said. “Since I know you’re friends with that trailer trash who stole our lord.” She lowered her voice, whispering directly in Noel’s ear. “Where is the doll?” 

“What  _ doll _ ?” She flinched and shouldered Lunda away. “And don’t call her trailer trash.”

“Don’t play stupid!” Linda snapped. “The Wiggly doll. I know she gave it to you and that little brat. Or maybe you’d prefer we go ask  _ Hannah _ ?” 

“Don’t touch her!” Noel said. “And I don’t know shit about a stupid fucking Wiggly.”

“You’re useless, and a horrible liar,” Linda said, rolling her eyes. She signalled her lackeys. “Go stick her in back somewhere, or kill her, I don’t care. And go find that little girl with the backpack. Bring her to me.” 

“No! Don’t touch Hannah, please!” Noel begged. “Please, leave her alone.” 

But her pleading fell on deaf ears as two of the cultists grabbed Noel’s arms, hauling her off toward the storage room. Noel gasped as she recognized the cat sweater on the woman holding her right arm, her hair a mess and her eyes glowing green. 

“Auntie Charlotte, lemme go, please!” Noel tried to flail her legs. “Please!”

“You are a heretic,” Charlotte said in a monotone voice. “You must be punished.” 

“Charlotte, no, I’m not!” Noel screamed. “It’s me, it’s Ellie!” She tried to shake her. “It’s me! Please let go of me!”

She was shoved to the ground in the storage room, hitting the floor hard and groaning. “Ow. Fuck.” Her shoulder pulsed with pain.

Charlotte still stood over her. 

“Auntie Charlotte, please,” Her voice trembled. “Please, let me go.” 

Charlotte studied her for a long moment, as if almost remembering the niece she used to play with and dote on like nobody else, the one she took in after finding out Sam didn’t want a biological child, before her eyes hardened again. “Wiggly will decide your fate.” 

With that, Charlotte slammed the door of the storage room, leaving Noel in darkness. She looked around in terror, boxes on boxes of toys that weren’t Wiggly were strewn about. They almost looked like bodies. 

“Fuck,” Noel muttered. “Fuck. Fuck.” 

“Ellie?” Another voice came from the edge of the room. It was more of an exhausted groan than anything else. “Ellie, is that you?” 

“Elsie?” Noel asked. “Where are you?”

“To your right,” Elsabeth replied softly. “I-I’d come over, but, uh, I can’t move.” 

“H-hold on,” Noel said. “I’m coming.” She managed to scoot herself next to her. “This you?”

“Mhm.” Elsabeth nudged Noel with her feet, which were bound as well as her hands. “Are you okay?” 

“Well, I was supposed to leave today,” Noel said quietly. “Hannah had some sort of panic attack, but I guess she was right, I lost her, and now I’m here.”

Elsabeth swallowed. “Oh. Yeah. Lex was telling me.”

“You saw Lex?” Noel said immediately. “What happened? Where is she?” 

“She was in here with me earlier,” Elsabeth replied quietly. “But, um, I don’t know what happened to her. I’ve been alone for a couple of hours, I-I think. I don’t know why they’re keeping me alive.” She took a shaky breath. “H-hugo and Ly were with me, b-but I made sure they escaped. S’how I got caught.” 

The light switched on after what was actually hours in darkness. Noel and Elsabeth both groaned at the bright light, before looking at each other in fear. Someone was trying to open the door, which had been locked when Charlotte left. 

“Fuck.” Tom Housotn’s voice came from the outside.

“Oh, thank God,” Elsabeth whispered. 

“Don’t thank God yet,” Noel whispered back. “He could be one of them.” 

“Shit, you’re right.” Elsabeth swallowed hard. Now, with the lights on, Noel could see that her face was bruised and she had a split lip. 

The door flew open and Lex, with a bobby pin, stood in the doorway. She squinted and then recognized the two girls.

“Shit,” she said. Immediately, she ran over to untie them. “Ellie, oh my God. You’re alive. Holy shit, you’re okay.” 

She untied Noel’s hands before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. “Ellie.” 

“Don't squeeze,” Noel murmured. “My shoulder’s definitely hurt.” She wrapped her arms around Lex and held her as tight as she could. 

“Fuck. Shit, I’m sorry.” Lex said. Noel noticed that her neck had what looked like handprint marks on it. 

“Did someone choke you?” Noel asked. “That’s my job.” She tried to lighten the mood. 

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” Lex said darkly. Then she did a double-take and looked at her girlfriend. “Also, priorities, Ellie. Priorities.  _ Please _ .” 

“Yeah,” Elsabeth echoed. “Priorities.” She lightly pushed Noel with her feet, still tied together. “Can you think about fucking your girlfriend when we’re  _ not _ going to die, Ellie? Please?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Lex said. “Let me untie you both.”

It took a few minutes, but she got both Noel and Elsabeth untied. Elsabeth rubbed her wrists, which were sore and bruised from being tied together the entire day. 

“Did I hear Mr. Houston with you, or was I hallucinating that?” 

“No, he’s here,” Lex said, helping them both up. “I found him in the parking lot. He’s, um, he’s a good guy now.” 

“Where’s Hannah?” Noel asked. “She bolted off from me.”

“I don’t know.” Lex frowned. “Haven’t seen her. Which is probably a good thing.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“It’ll be okay,” Lex said. 

“We can’t lose her, Lexie, I-I tried my best, but…” Noel was getting worked up. 

“We have to find them,” Elsabeth agreed. “A-and quick. Hugo and Ly are in here too somewhere, if…” 

“We’ll find them,” Lex said. “Tom and Becky are waiting for us.” 

“Okay,” Elsabeth said quietly. “Okay.” She nodded, squaring her shoulders. “Ly said Duke and Miss Holloway were here too, right before we were attacked, maybe we can find them?” 

“Sounds like a plan<” lex nodded.

“Becky...Barnes?”

“Yeah,” Lex said. “Why?” 

“Fuck, that’s my aunt,” Noel rubbed her face. 

“Your aunt?” Elsabeth asked. “Wait, really?” 

“Yeah, Mom had, like, a bunch of siblings. I think her ex-husband is my mom’s sister.”

“Huh.” Elsabeth swallowed hard. “I, um, think  _ my _ mom’s brother was married to her too.” She looked at Noel. “His name was Stanley, right? Dad doesn’t, um, let us talk to Mom’s family at all. He never did.” 

“Yeah, Stanley.” Noel said. “Stanley Jones.”

“That’s him.” 

“Oh, shit,” Noel ran her hand through her hair. “We’re cousins?”

“I guess so.” Elsabeth laughed a bit, rubbing her bruised wrists again. “It’s fucking crazy we didn’t know that.” 

“Well, when Sam and Richard exist,” Noel laughed nervously.

“Yep.” Elsabeth smiled a bit. “Should we, um, try to get out of here? Lex, did you see any of the cult people?” 

“No,” Lex said. “I didn’t.”

“Lex!” Tom said, running over. “Were they in there?”

“Ellie and Elsie were.” She had the girls supported on her.

“Hey, Mr. Houston.” Noel managed a smile for him. 

Tom frowned. “Are you guys alright? Hurt?” 

“My shoulder hurts,” Noel admitted. “But other than that I’m okay.” She gave him an awkward thumbs-up when Lex pulled her a little closer. She didn’t quite know what to say to her shop teacher on a day like this. 

“That’s good, we can have Beck check that out once we’re safe.” Tom turned to Elsabeth. “And you?” 

“I’m okay.” Elsabeth nodded. “Mr. Houston, have you, um, have you seen my siblings? Hugo and Lyanna?” 

“And Hannah?” He asked. “Yeah, with Duke Keane, that social worker.”

Elsabeth breathed a sigh of relief. “They’re with Duke and Miss Holloway?” Miss Holloway had helped Hannah and Lyanna with their nightmares, which is how Elsabeth knew Duke. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

“That’s good,” Elsabeth said. “That’s really good.” 

“Let’s get you girls outside,” Tom said. 

“We can’t leave without the kids and Hannah!” Noel protested. 

“Duke and Holloway will bring them out,” Tom said slowly. “Right now, the most important thing is that you three get outta here.” 

“Tom,” Becky came around the corner, “We need to go.” She held a lighter in her hand and a pistol in the other.

“Aunt Becky?” 

“Noel, darling, we need to go,” Becky said. “You and Elsabeth both will get an explanation later. Let's get going.”

Elsabeth and Noel didn’t argue any further. They just let Lex, Tom and Becky steer them out of the back storage room. They let them walk them out of the mall, outside into the night air. Ms. Holloway was sitting with the kids, Lyanna and Hugo fighting to see where Elsabeth was. Duke sat on the other side, nearest Hannah. 

“Ly, Hugo!” Elsabeth called. “I’m here!” She let them fly into her and tackle her in a hug. Hugo, ever apathetic, gripped his big sister tightly. She kissed both of their heads over and over, holding them close. 

“Banana,” Lex said, bending down to look at her, “Hey, hey, just me and Ellie.”

Hannah looked up. “Lexie, Ellie!” 

She hugged them both too. Shooting up to hold them both close, trembling in her sister’s arms. Noel rubbed her back gently.

“We’re okay, Banana.” She whispered.

“Thought you were gone.” Hannah whimpered. 

“We’re right here,” Noel said. “We’re here and we’re okay.”

“M’sorry I ran,” Hannah mumbled. 

“And I’m sorry I got mad, sweet girl.”

“S’okay,” Hannah said. “S’okay.” 

“I still want to apologize, okay? Can I see your arm?”

Hannah showed Noel her arm. Noel looked at it, making sure she hadn’t bruised her.

“We’ll leave on a different day.” She murmured to Lex.

Lex just simply nodded. 

“Let’s, uh, go somewhere,” Noel finally said. 

Duke looked up from worrying over Elsabeth, checking her for injuries. “Yeah,” he agreed. “And Becky should check you all over.” 

“Duke, I’m fine.” 

“You’ve got bruises all over.” He argued.

Becky sat the girls down in Tom’s living room, giving Noel an ice pack while she tended to the rope burn on Elsabeth’s ankles and wrists. 

“So,” She said after a bit. “You two.”

“Yeah,” Elsabeth said softly. “We were talking about it earlier.” 

“You’re our aunt?”   
  
“Elsabeth’s godmother.” Becky swallowed. “Serafina liked me enough to pick me.”

“I remember her telling me that once,” Elsabeth said quietly. “Dad never liked her talking about it.” 

“Of course he didn’t.” She said. “Looks like all us women ended up with shitty men, huh? Adelaide with Baxter, Sera with Richard, me with Stanley, Emily with Wilbur…”

“Mhm,” Elsabeth said softly. “Yeah. Y’all did.” 

“But they’re all gone now,” Becky said softly. “And we’re safe again.”

She reached out and carefully touched each of their faces, avoiding the bruises on Elsabeth’s. “I missed you both. You’ve both grown into such great young women.” She smiled sadly. “I wish I got to see you two grow into it.” She stroked her thumb on Noel’s cheek and didn’t miss when she flinched away at first. She frowned a bit, but didn’t press the matter right then. 

“We, um, yeah.” Elsabeth finally broke the silence that had settled over them. “So, um, what now?” 

“You head back to Duke’s with the kids. Lexie, Banana, and I’ll figure ourselves out,” Noel said softly.

“You’ll stay here,” Becky said. “All three of you. With Tom and I.” 

“We don’t mean to intrude,” Noel murmured. “We can do something.”

“You’re not intruding,” Becky said firmly. “You’re family, Ellie, sweetheart. You’re not going anywhere. Plus, I want to keep an eye on that shoulder of yours.” 

“Can I talk to Lexie about it?” Noel asked softly. “Um, alone?” 

“I should go talk to Duke and Ms. Holloway anyways,” Elsabeth said, rising slowly. “You can talk in here, Ellie. I’ll find Lexie.” 

“Thanks, Els.” Noel squeezed Elsabeth’s hand as she passed. Elsabeth squeezed it back and Lex appeared in the doorway.

“Hey,” She said. “How’s the shoulder of yours?”

“Better,” Noel said with a nod. “It’s better.” 

“Good,” Lex said. She sat down next to Noel and put a hand on hers. “How long were you inside?”

“A few hours,” Noel said. “Give or take.” She shrugged. “Did you see Auntie Charlotte come out of the mall at all?”

“Didn’t notice anyone in particular,” Lex shrugged. “I don’t know. Sorry, Ellie.” 

“Oh,” Noel nodded. “Okay.” She leaned her head on Lex’s shoulder. “I’m happy you’re okay, you know.”

“I’m happy  _ you’re  _ okay,” Lex whispered. “You had me worried for a second there.” 

“With what?” Noel asked. “When you found me in the closet?”

“I dunno.” Lex sighed. “I just...got this feeling you were in danger, and then there was a moment of panic when I found you guys. And Mr Houston saw Hannah, and she confirmed it, that you were in trouble.” She rubbed Noel's arm gently. “Mr Houston almost didn’t let me go with him, but I didn’t let him go without me.” 

“It’s only my shoulder that hurts,” Noel 

“That’s good,” Lex said. “Becky said it’s not too bad. Just needs rest.” 

“Yeah,” Noel said. “Rest.” She looked down at their hands. “What are we gonna do?”

“I dunno yet,” Lex said. “Mr. Houston asked us to stay here. I think we should take him up on it, at least for tonight.” 

“Aunt Becky said so too.” Noel nodded, kissing her knuckles. “Then we’ll figure out, well, Cali.” She swallowed. “That thing was gonna go for seven grand, but now I can’t even think about it.”

“It’s gone anyways,” Lex said softly. “We burned the thing.” 

“Good.” Noel nodded. “God, he looked just like something out of my childhood nightmares.”

“I think he’ll be in my nightmares for a long time.” Lex shuddered a bit. “But yeah. I know what you mean. Thing’s ugly as fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Noel said. She didn’t bring up the fact she  _ remembered _ Wiggly from her childhood nightmares. She didn’t want to think about the implications of that right now. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy being here with Lex, safe and sound. 

She glanced over at her girlfriend. The bruises on Lex’s neck had faded, but they were still visible. She held her hand and buried her head in her neck.

“I was scared I’d lost you.”

“I know,” Lex whispered. She buried her face in Noel’s hair, kissing her head gently. “So was I.” 

“But we’re okay now,” Noel murmured, holding her close.

“We’re okay now,” Lex echoed. “I love you, Elle.” 

“Elle,” Noel echoed. “That’s a new one.” 

“I know,” Lex said. “I just wanted to try it out.” 

“What, am I Elle Woods now?” Noel teased, gripping her hand. “Harvard and pink and all?”

“Harvard and pink and all.” Lex chuckled. She kissed Noel’s head again. “I love you, for real.” 

“I love you too,” Noel mumbled. “Some day, we’re gonna be okay.”

“Yeah,” Lex said. “We are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you !! please leave a comment if you read !!
> 
> tumblrs are the same as the users <3


End file.
